


The Land of Frost and Fuck, It's Cold Out

by Saesama



Series: 28xFirst Kiss Combo [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave discovers snow and is not pleased. Jade helps him warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Land of Frost and Fuck, It's Cold Out

This is hell.

This is eternal damnation bestowed upon you by uncaring gods for your sins. This is straight-up torture, and the most miserable you've been for an extended time since you got your head stuck in the slats of your bro's futon when you were five.

Snow.

Great, white drifts of the stuff. Jade's planet is covered in snow and you hate yourself for coming here.

You've never even seen it outside of the tv until today. It had been fun at first, sure; you pelted a tree with snowballs and made an ironic snow angel (with Hella Jeff's face added in with a stick) but the novelty wore off in about... five minutes. Now, you're slogging through ankle-deep white stuff, wearing one of your suit jackets on top of your T-shirt. You can see Jade's volcano on the horizon, but it's still miles away and you have that many miles of cold, white hell to cross.

You're shivering. Isn't that how hypothermia starts? You shiver then you stop shivering then your toes fall off. Jade is going to find your polar bear nibbled corpse in a drift somewhere. 

There's a grove of trees nearby and you eye it warily, debating between 'big bad wolf in the shadows' and 'kindly old woodcutter's hut in the shadows'. At the very least, you might be able to make a fire large enough to thaw your feet. You head that way and you're about twenty yards off when something in the shadows moves. You tense.

Jade bursts from the brush, her hair streaming back from her shoulders and she's yelling your name. You brace for impact and she knocks you right off your feet anyway, a perfect full-body tackle into a snowdrift. You have snow in your hair and snow oozing down your collar and an arm full of pretty, giggling, huggy girl on top of you, shit.

"Hey, Jade." You manage to talk without shivering, good for you.

She sits halfway up on top of you, absolutely no concept of personal space and this would totes be red-light behavior but it's Jade and she just has no idea. Good thing it's cold out here. She tilts her head at you, curious and a little canine. "Dave," she says. "You're not dressed for this at all. What kind of explorer doesn't have a stash of winter clothes?"

"Hell no," you protest. "I sat down this morning to play a video game in Houston, Harley, not play tag with Frosty the Snowman in pre-Aslan Narnia."

Jade's face lights up at that. The snow is starting to soak into your jeans, are you going to get frostbite on your ass? "That's right!" she says, all excited. "You're my Aslan!" Wait, what? "We have to heat up the volcano," she explains. "And some other stuff involving frogs, but we're going to bring spring to Narnia!"

"Jade," you say, pretty patiently for a guy lying in the snow. "I'm freezing my balls off here. The only thing I'm warming up is a mug of hot cocoa when I get to your house and I swear to god, you better have hot cocoa, I don't think I could handle it if you don't have hot cocoa."

"Aw, poor baby," Jade coos. Then she leans forward and kisses you and you swear, the world fucking stops. You're suddenly hyperaware of everything; the cold seeping into your jeans, the cool brush of Jade's hair on your cheek, the warm press of her hands on your chest and the absolutely scalding feel of her lips. You may be cross-eyed. You're definitely blushing.

She sits back again and grins, pinching your cheek. "Feeling warmer yet?" she teases.

"Uh huh." Your voice cracks. God, you suck, but you're fairly certain that you're blushing hard enough to melt a hole straight to the center of this planet. 

Suddenly, she's up and off of you. "Well, come on then!" she insists. "We've got a planet to heat!" Wondering dazedly how she plans to heat a planet instead of just you, you scramble to your feet and follow.


End file.
